The Hours Before Midnight
by Foregiver-Sign
Summary: This is a short blurb about some of the Victory Castle's thoughts before meeting Luca Blight in the 'surprise attack'....R&R please!


Disclaimer: No...I don't own any of the Suikoden games, characters, etc. Who would besides the game people, I loved the game though.  
  
The hero is named Suidoken (yes, I know! I have the name reversed...don't ask me WHY...I just thought it was spelt like that and later in the game realized that the game was spelt SuiKOden...whoops.) Yes...this is a Suikoden II fic.  
  
This is the thoughts of some of the army during the few hours before they were to assemble in the Great Hall to get ready for the midnight attack from Luca Blight.  
  
Flik:  
  
To think if Ridley didn't bring back that message from Jowy and Leon Silverburg about this attack, the State probably would have been crushed. And to think we're taking a gamble on the validity of the message. I wonder how Lord Suidoken is doing now. I hope he is sleeping for he'll need the strength for the night's battles. In a few hours...we'll be heading into the moonlight to fight once again. Odessa...watch over me as you always have...  
  
Viktor:  
  
*cradling a glass of wine in his hand* This battle is almost upon us. Another fight we must endure. I wonder how everyone is doing. They all should be sleeping, preparing for the upcoming battle. As Shu said, this battle will decide the fate of the State. If we lose, no...I shouldn't even think of that. I wonder what Flik is doing now. I really shouldn't be drinking hours before the fight, but anything to kill the nervous twitch in my stomach...  
  
Nanami:  
  
I finally convinced him to go to sleep and get some rest for tonight's battle. It wasn't easy. I wish he would listen to me more. Being the leader of the State is such a big task for him...but he is doing a good job of it. Sometimes I wish I could help. I wish things could go back to the way it was, with no war. Jowy has been apart from us for so long, I hope he is doing well. This next battle is riding on Suidoken's shoulders...I hope he can bear the burden.  
  
Miklotov:  
  
I've left the Matilda Knights and joined the State. Sometimes I wonder if that was the right decision. We've come so far in the war against Highland...sometimes when I look at Lord Suidoken, I believe we can win. This next battle will show the world who will win the war. This next battle will change the tide of history. We are gathering in a couple hours, I can feel my fear to my bones.  
  
Camus:  
  
My dear friend Miklotov...everything has happened. My resignation from the Knightdom has certainly changed my life. My services to Lord Suidoken has shown me the path to take. This next battle shall just be another. I know nothing but to fight, is that where my life is headed? Am I just someone who is only noticed when the wages of war hit? Do I live just to fight? My stomach is turning, and my head is spinning. The next battle could decide it all...  
  
Apple:  
  
I've become absolutely useless. I've just become a second hand military strategist to Shu. I'm not sure why they keep me here anymore. I just watch the troops and help Shu pass along his messages. I'm useless here anymore, and this next battle proves it. I'm just a troop organizer. Shu has everything riding on his back; I hope he can take it. I want to help lighten the loads of everyone; everyone is working so hard. In a few hours, the worse fight will take place. It will be then that the human will is tested.  
  
Shu:  
  
The mind of a strategist is always tested. Especially when an `old friend' returns to the battlefield with the opposition. Leon Silverburg...why did you come back? Do you feel you only exist when you're on the battlefield? When will you see that it is really the State who is stronger in heart and in mind? The strategy lies with me. Why did you let us know what Luca Blight was doing? Where do your loyalties lie?  
  
Amada:  
  
The sea is calling me again. Yet, it doesn't want me to go to the ocean. It's telling me to stay on the land for a little while and witness the battle about to take place. Ever since I decided to help Lord Suidoken on water, my life has turned upside down. But...yet...I don't regret it. I wonder what it is that makes the human mind so feeble...yet so strong. What makes the human will so strong in wanting to fight? What will this battle bring? 


End file.
